Purple with Envy
by velvetsky7
Summary: You swore you could almost hear the burning lasers coming out of those purple eyes. Or... maybe that was just your imagination. A jealous! Murasakibara x Reader fic! I'm not good with summaries OTL


**A/N: Hello again! ^.^ This is just a little random story that I thought of today :3 I was craving for a jealous! Murasakibara so I decided to write this. I thought my title was creative in my opinion LOL xDD ok Hope you guys like it! Also, Y/N is 'your name', L/N is 'your last name' etc. :) **

You were in the kitchen baking something sweet for your boyfriend, Murasakibara Atsushi. He was there watching you as usual, as you whipped up the cake batter and poured it neatly into the cute cupcake moulds on the counter. Murasakibara kept dipping his fingers into the batter and tasting them which made you scold him gently and reminded him that there were raw eggs in the batter. The giant didn't quite understand and pouted sadly and stared at the last mould being filled. "When will it be ready, Y/N-chin?"

You placed the tray into the oven and sighed. "It's going to take another 10 minutes to bake." Murasakibara pouted even more and glomped over you. You thought he was the cutest man child ever and you squeezed both of his cheeks playfully. "Be patient, OK?" You said and struggled to remove his heavy body off of you. Just then you heard the doorbell ring, making you perk up. "Atsushi can you get the door, please?" Murasakibara grumbled and made an unintelligible sound before eventually standing up and dragged his feet towards the door.

Murasakibara opened the door and saw a young man standing at the doorstep. The male had his jaw open as he took in the full height of your boyfriend. "What do you want?" The purple haired grumbled needing to bend his head under the frame to get a better look at the stranger.

"Oh, um...is L/N-san home?" he said quietly and Murasakibara growled in his throat and gripped the door tighter.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Well, I...um-"

"Hey, what's going on?" you poked your head underneath Murasakibara's long arms and saw the man standing there. "Oh, hey!"

Murasakibara looked down at you in shock. "You know him? Who is he, Y/N-chin?" his voice starting to sound irritated by the second.

"That's Hamada-kun; he's in our class remember?" you watched Murasakibara think for a second, before growling again at his so called classmate. You ignored him for a second and smiled politely at Hamada. "Anyways what brings your here?"

"Oh...um I came to give back your textbook." He said showing the textbook in his hands. You remembered that a few days ago you lent him your textbook (since you could always just share with Murasakibara) because Hamada lost his.

"That's right, thank you so much!" You said and before reaching out to grab it, a giant hand got to it first and swiped it away. You looked up and saw Murasakibara glaring at Hamada.

"Great, now go away!" Murasakibara snapped and slammed the door in front of his face.

"Hey! Atsushi that was really rude!" you scolded and Murasakibara pouted.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you."

You sighed rubbing your temples. "It's not like that! He came by all this way to give me back my textbook, that's all!" you reassured your childish boyfriend and patted his chest. Murasakibara glomped you again and squeezed you tight.

"Y/N is mine, OK?"

"Yes, don't you worry about that." You gave him a small peck on his lips and you both headed back to the kitchen. "Ooh the cupcakes are ready!" Murasakibara immediately detached himself from you and you can see he was itching to eat them. You put on your oven mitts and took them out to cool off. Just as he was about to touch one, you smacked his hand away. "I need to ice them first."

Murasakibara groaned and stood there helplessly and was practically drooling as you finished icing the last cupcake. "Can I have one now, Y/N-chin?" he groaned and as soon as you nodded, he grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmm! Yummy!" He took another one and gobbled it down as quickly as he did with the first one.

You smiled at his reaction and took one for yourself as well.

Later that night, Murasakibara stayed over at your house to sleep over. While Murasakibara was in the shower, you took out your math textbook to start on some of the lessons you've missed. A little note fell out of the textbook and you reached down to grab it. You opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Y/N, _

_It's Hamada. Thank you so much for kindly lending me your math textbook. You've been very nice to me this whole year, and I feel that I should treat you something in return. I would really love to get to know you more, so if it's possible, could we meet up at the courtyard after school tomorrow? I was thinking we could meet up and hang out, if that's OK..._

_Hope to see you there, _

_From, Hamada_

You held the note and felt your cheeks redden. Your heart beat fastened when you reread the note again. You literally were the crush of someone in your class! You never had anyone like you, besides Murasakibara, so it felt even weirder to be the source of interest to someone else!

"What's that Y/N-chin?" you heard your boyfriend walk in, with a towel on his head and wearing only his pajama pants. Before you reacted, he hovered over you and took the note and a loud growl emitted from him. "Huh?!"

"Atsushi, it's not what you think!"

Murasakibara scrunched the tiny note in his hand and you could see fury in his eyes. "I'm going to crush him!"

"N-no! You can't, wait!" you pulled his arm before he stomped out of your room.

"I'm not going to let him take Y/N-chin away!"

"He's not! I'm planning to turn him down!" you watched as his expression turned softer. He walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling you off your chair and into his chest. You smelled his body wash and a faint whiff of his own scent and you felt comforted by that. You could also feel his tension by the way he held onto your body.

"You'll tell him to go away?"

You smiled at his childish way of talking. "Well, I won't say it like that." You felt him grip your hips tighter. "But I will turn him down politely." You said and ruffled the towel on his head. "Because I love you, Atsushi." You lifted the towel and saw he was pouting again. You kissed the pout away and he pulled you on top of him and snuggled you possessively but affectionately at the same time.

"I love you too, Y/N-chin~"

The next day after school, you met up with Hamada, and he was standing there under a tree in hopes to see you. You waved at him and he did too with a nervous smile. "Hi, can I talk to you for a second?" you asked and he nodded. "First off, I think you're a really awesome person and I'm flattered that you wrote me that letter. But..." you continued and you didn't want to see his expression fall from his face. "I...I'm already taken and I love him a lot. Please, I hope you understand."

Hamada looked down sadly and nodded. "It's fine, L/N-san." His eyes trailed above your head and up to the sky. "Um...is he...?"

You turned around and met with Murasakibara's chest. "Oh!" Your boyfriend was chomping grumpily on multiple Pocky sticks in his mouth. You thought you told him to wait inside!

Murasakibara wrapped his arms around your body tightly and pulled you back slightly. "Let's go Y/N-chin, I'm hungry." He mumbled; his voice still the usual drawl but his eyes were narrowing into angry slits towards Hamada.

"Alright, um...see you tomorrow Hamada-kun!" You tried waving while your boyfriend pushed you away from him. Hamada nodded and waved cautiously, still staring up at Murasakibara. Murasakibara did the same and kept a good watch at Hamada. You swore you could almost hear the burning lasers coming out of those purple eyes. Or... maybe that was just your imagination.


End file.
